


Heith Week

by Helena1205



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena1205/pseuds/Helena1205
Summary: Being in space was hard, especially when yo get tired of your team mates. It was hard when the fights got out of hand, and hard when you lashed out on your boy friend.





	1. Day 1. Laughing/ Crying

**Author's Note:**

> My canon is that Keith can take care of himself just fine. He lived alone in the desserts, but i think he goes for simle instant-food instead of making it from scratch. He can´t cook or bake to save his life. 
> 
> Heith week 15-21 july. 
> 
> Day 1. Laughing/ Crying  
> Day 2. Gain/ Loss  
> Day 3. Fighting/ Touch  
> Day 4. Dreams/ Reality  
> Day 5. Family/ Friends  
> Day 6. Colours  
> Day 7. Free day
> 
> I have another Heith week AU that also gets updated. I hope you all enjoy. Also, i tried to include both topics in each chapter instead of one, i hope you like it.

Being in space could be hard.

It was expected. Since most of them where only teenagers, who by some means ended up in space. It wasn’t in any one’s plan to end up here. They didn’t know that the Castle of Lions existed. Or aliens for that matter. They didn’t know how to cope in a castle that was so unfamiliar.

But that wasn’t the worst.

The worst was that even when they were growing together as a little family, they got tired of each other. There were only seven of them. Sometimes Lance loudness could get a little too loud, Pidge could get a little too nagging. Shiro, who somehow ended up with four teenagers, sometimes hid away in his lion. Keith would escape to the training deck or his room, and Hunk would often escape to the kitchen when things got too stressful for him. Sometimes they each needed a time-out from each other.

Allura wanted them to get along all the time. The job was hard, especially when she worked with four, unexperienced teenagers, and one worn-out adult. Sometimes, Allura couldn’t get them, especially if she also needed time for herself.

These where one of these days.

There had been a lot of fighting. Lance and Keith had jumped down each other troths before training even started. Shiro had tried to calm them down, but somehow it resulted that they started to punch each other. Pidge had given up then, finding her laptop and seated herself in the corner to do some work.

The only left was Hunk. He was tired to. He wanted to go back to sleep and sleep until it all was well.

“Hunk, let go.” Keith struggled against his boyfriend’s grip. Hunk was strong, much stronger than Keith, and even though he knew Hunk wouldn’t let him go; he still struggled.

“Keith, Lance, please calm down.” Hunk muttered. If someone noticed that his voice quivered, they ignored it.

“He started it.” Lance pointed at Keith. Shiro quickly grabbed the arm and pulled him back one step. The Cuban groaned back. “He is always trying to get in my way.”

Keith struggled against Hunk´s grip. “Hunk, last time; Let go!” Keith tried to jerked himself off the grip that was holding him in place. Hunk signed.

“Can´t we all take a breather, maybe eat breakfast. We haven’t done that yet. I think that will calm us down.”

“Yeah, because all of your answers is food.”

Lance stopped in his tracks and looked surprised for a second before his face contorted in anger again. “That was uncalled for, Keith.”

Keith, realising what he just said, turned around. Hunk held his hand up to his cheat; he was stressed, panicked or nervous.

“Hunk, I didn’t mean to.”

Hunk couldn’t help the tears that escaped his eyes. It shouldn’t have hurt, but it did. This was Keith-his boyfriend. They hadn´t dated for too long, and was still learning about each other. But he didn’t think Keith would ever say something like that to him. It remained him about his childhood bullies. On some other day, maybe he could have brushed it off, or make a joke; but today of all days; He just couldn’t.

He choked on a sob and stepped away from Keith. He nodded and walked away. Nobody said a word when he walked out of the room.

Keith watched him leave, unable to move.

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Pidge muttered form her corner. Shiro had let Lance go. The boy still looked pissed.

“I-I didn’t mean that.” Keith looked at Shiro for support. The older male walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I was stressed.”

Shiro sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose for a few moments, his nose scars wrinkling with the motion. Keith guessed he had a headache coming up. He felt sorry for that too.

“Keith,” Lance poke up again. He brushed his shoulder and straighten up. “What the heck would you say something like that?”

“Keith, apologise to Hunk.” Shiro spoke up. He looked at him sternly, but still understanding. “Lance and Keith, apologise to each other.”

Lance crossed his arms and Keith looked away. “Apologise.” And that was the dad voice, as Lance once put it.

Lance sighed. “I am sorry I mocked you.”

Keith sighed too, and looked at him. “And I am sorry I punched you first.”

Shiro nodded, knowing that was the best he would get from these two. After that, Keith quietly made his way out of the training deck. He went to Hunk´s room first, but he wasn’t there. The kitchen, he must be in the kitchen.

He stepped in and noticed Hunk sitting on the counter. Keith could hear quiet sobs escaping his body. A pain shoot through his heart. Hunk shouldn’t have been yelled, he was only trying to help.

Keith walked over to Hunk and seating himself on the counter beside him. He let some space between them, not feeling like he deserved being close to Hunk.

“I didn’t mean that.” He felt his lip quiver. Hunk was one of the nicest guys he had ever met, and now he ruined that. He remembered that no one should ever hurt the nice ones, they were the worst to fight.

Hunk sobbed quietly, and Keith noticed that he had his head band in his hands. His bang fell in front of his eyes so Keith couldn’t see them.

Keith sat there for a while. He wasn’t good at this, Hunk was the talker. “P-please say something.”

Hunk wiped his eyes. He breathed deeply for a minute before he seemed to gather himself.

“This is stupid. I don’t even know why I am crying.” Hunk´s voice was raw and scratchy. Keith jumped off the counter and went to the fridge. He pulled out a water pouch and handed it to Hunk. Polite as Hunk was, he nodded his thanks to Keith as he sat down again. Keeping the space between him and his-hopefully-still-boyfriend.

Hunk took a small sip and poke up again. “I guess the day is a little worse than I thought. I thought I could get through training.” He wiped his eyes and continued. “You talking to me like that, I just guessed that it pushed me over the edge.”

Keith looked away. Okay, he knew it was wrong of both him and Lance to fight. Especially if it turned to physical fighting. Keith knew very well that the others were tired of hearing them jump down each other’s throats. “I am sorry. You, or Shiro and Pidge, shouldn’t have to deal with us fighting.”

Hunk wiped his eyes again. He took his head band and tied it around his head. Keith was amazed how Hunk could wrap it so neatly with such big hands.

Keith scooted a little closer. “I guess we all have a bad day, and I am so sorry.” He rested his forehead on Hunks shoulder. Keith felt relieved when Hunk neither moved away or pushed away. Keith kissed the shoulder.

Hunk moved and put his arm around the smaller boy. “It´s okay.” Keith didn’t feel like he deserved it, he makes a note to make it up to Hunk later. “And after a while you guys just sound like background noises.”

Keith laughed a little when he saw Hunk chuckle. “Okay, okay, I get it. Tone it down in the fights.”

Hunk laughed with him. He seemed better, if Keith would say so himself. “What did you even fight about. I don’t think I got that.”

Keith grounded and rubbed his temple. “He bumped into me when we walked into the training hall, he got annoyed. I kind of added fuel to the fire.”

Hunk shook his head in disbelief. He laughed again. “Sometimes I can’t believe you two.” Hunk leaned down and kissed the boys head.

“Hey, for the record, I love your food.” Keith bushed when Hunk kissed him. “It is really good. And if I had to just eat space goo, I would have gone insane.” Keith laughed a little at how Hunk blushed. It wasn’t often his cooking got a phrase among his team mates, even though they all ate it every single day.

The door opened as Hunk and Keith leaned for a kiss.

“Oh, get a room. Don’t do it one the counter.” Pidge voice spoke up as the rest of their team mates came in the room. Hunk blushed deeply and jumped off the counter.

“Hey, listen to this; Allura gave us off tomorrow. We still have to finish practice after breakfast.” Lance waved his arms and took a seat at the table.

Keith shook his head. Allura barley gave them the day off. One of them would have to be in a pod for them to get the day off. Or they were caught up in some fight against the galras.

“So, Hunk, why don’t you whip up some breakfast. Use as long time as you want, so we can post pone training.” Lance relaxed in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

“Actually…” Keith spoke up and lead Hunk to the seat beside Pidge. He pushed him down. Hunk looked up, puzzled. “I think we could make breakfast for once. Hunk makes is every day anyway.”

Lance looked up at Keith. He nodded, everything for his best friend. Pidge nodded too, but didn’t move from her laptop.

Shiro, however, burst out laughing.

“What?! Shiro, what are you laughing at?” Keith narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“Keith, you are like family, but you can´t cook.” Shiro drew a hand though his bangs and wiped away an imaginary tear. “I rather eat space goo than eat your cooking.”

Everyone chuckled at Shiro’s statement.

“Now, that is just mean!”

 

 


	2. Day 2. Gain/ Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a wreck after losing Shiro for the second time. Takashi Shirogane was his best friend, he was his brother. His only family. He was a stable ground for Keith to stand on, without him; Keith felt utterly alone
> 
> Hunk tries to be a new stable ground for Keith, and Keith learns that he still have a family.

_“There was once this ocean as big as your back.”_

Hunk trailed his fingers over Keith´s bare back in uneven circles and swirls. He was trying to calm the boy down. Shiro was gone and Hunk could feel the team was falling apart.

They were fighting more. They weren’t communicating. Lance was homesick, at least more than he was before. Pidge was constantly in front of her laptop, trying to find a clue of where the Black Paladin could be. Allura and Coran was using all they had to try and track Shiro down, but they hadn’t succeeded yet. Keith was at least not hiding in his lion anymore.

Hunk had tried to help them all. He hugged Lance for hours when he felt alone. He helped Coran and Pidge with the tech things. Not that he was too good with that, but he tried to help where he could. Most of all, he tried to be a stable ground to Keith.

Keith Kogane, who had lost one of the few person he ever felt like a family.

It made Hunk sad in more ways than one. One, Keith and Shiro never spoke of how close they were, but everyone understood that they weren’t just friends. Two, and not to sound selfish, their relationship was kind of put on pause. It wasn’t the right time to be in one. They all needed to put their recourses in finding Shiro. Relationships like this could wait.

They still cuddled and kept close, but it was like their heart wasn’t into it so much anymore. Hunk knew they wouldn’t break up; they just needed to focus on other things.

He continued with his gentled actions on his back. He was unsure if Keith was asleep or not, but he continued; knowing that Keith took comfort in his little made up stories.

_“On the sea, there where sailing a small boat. The sailor neither knew where he was or where he was headed.”_

Keith hummed to him and breathed deeply. He lied on his stomach with his arms crossed under his head. He was facing away from Hunk, but he didn’t mind. Keith had beautiful hair anyway. Hunk pressed his fingers a little harder on Keith´s skin, feeling each muscle and each dip.

 _“The sea was calm, but the sailor could still feel each wave and a small breeze curling around his ears.”_ Hunk made wavy motions with his fingers. As if he tried to draw the story out on Keith´s back. _“He looked up and saw starts covering the sky. It calmed him. It didn’t make it so dark where he was, all alone. It was like the stars was watching him.”_

Hunk moved his hand on his lover back. He could feel a small shiver run through Keith. Maybe he got a little surprised. Hunk´s face was crossed with a small smile. The longer they got in their relationship the more they learned. Keith was touched starved. As heck. Hunk found out that Keith like hugs, he liked when people drew his fingers though his hair. Keith liked when Hunk gave him gentle touched, just to reassure him that he was still there.

_“Even though the sailor was all alone in the open sea, he wasn’t scared.”_

Keith turned his head and looked at him. He looked tired. Keith had gotten insomnia since Shiro’s disappearance. They all had tried to help him, but sometimes all they could do was to wait. The shorter boy had dark rings around his eyes and a slightly paler face than usually.

This day, Keith had spent the night awake, doing his things, he had checked into the training room after breakfast. Hunk had wanted him to relax for a while, but he knew that Keith wouldn’t listen to him.

Allura had been easier with their training. They still trained regularly, but she understood that they are were stressed out from the same and different reason. It helped a lot.

“I lost him.” Keith muttered. He yawned.

“We will find him.” Hunk said, sure of himself. They would find their leader, or so help the greater forces.

“He was all I had.” Keith shut his eyes tight. Hunk though for a second that Keith would start crying, but he didn’t. Keith breathe deeply and sobered up. Hunk knew he was under a lot of pressure. Keith had already told them that Shiro wanted him to step up as the pilot of the Black Lion. No one was too surprised. It made sense to them. So, as they all adjusted to their changes, they tried to support each other. “He was the one that never left. This is the second time I lost him.”

Hunk sighed and scooted closer, if that was possible. The bed was small enough as it was. “Keith…”

Keith quickly rubbed his eye and somehow managed to keep eye contact. “He was my family, and I lost him.”

“We are your family too, Keith” Hunk looked at him sternly. Keith may think he was still an orphan without a family. But here, in pace, they were kind of forced to be a family. Forced, but they grew to _want_ to be a family. Hunk didn’t kid when he said they were like family to him the first few days they were Paladins. And he didn’t kid now. They were all each other got, and Hunk believed; they were all they needed. They´ll find Shiro and become whole again.

“Keith, I know you and Shiro have gone through hardness together, and that had made you and two closer. But don’t you dare shut us off.” Hunk narrowed his eyes.

“I am sorry, Hunk, but right now; we aren’t much of a family.” Keith looked at him. “All we do is fight and yell at each other.

Hunk sighed again. “That is what families do. They get upset with each other, they yell at each other. And they fight. But they are still there, and they are not leaving.” He was still stoking Keith’s back, which now was tenser than before.

Keith turned his head around. Hunk took his as Keith didn’t really believe in his little speech about family. Yeah, good look with that Keith, you are going to hear this either you like it or not.

“You know that families and relationship grows through the hard times and not the good. Sure, the good and nice parts are fun and memorable. But the hard times, where everything his crashing down, the people that are by your side, are the people you want to share you good times with.” Hunk took a dep breath, crying now wouldn’t help. “Things are hard, but if we don´t stay together- like a family and a team- we will never succeed. You can´t find Shiro on your own, neither can Allura or anyone else. We need each other to get through this. If not, is it worth fighting if you don’t have anyone to fight along, to fight with. Keith, we are going to find Shiro and then we are going to help the universe from the Galra empire.”

Hunk waited to see if he got any reaction from Keith. Maybe Keith didn’t feel like correcting him, or maybe he just decided to ignore him. It would bother Hunk, Keith wasn’t like that. Hunk hated how they all had change after Shiro´s absence. He hated it. They had grown so much closer, and everything seemed to shatter now. Slowly, one piece at a time.

“You are right, Hunk.” Keith turned to him, but didn’t meet hit eyes. “It is just-just really hard now.”

Hunk smiled a sad smile he hoped was comforting. He pecked Keith on his forehead. They lied there for a while, until Keith spoke up again.

“Can you please finish the story, it’s a good one.”

Hunk smiled, and honest to god smile. At least Keith still liked his stories. It took him a few second to remember where he left off, but once he got it; he could finish it.

_“The sailor knew that when he reached shore, his family would be waiting for him to come home.”_

Hunk watched as Keith closed his eye and hummed to him.

_“His mama would be there.”_

Keith let out a soft breath as Hunk went from trailing to rubbing his shoulders

_“His papa too.”_

He snuggled closer to Hunk. Maybe he needed warmth, or maybe he needed to hold onto something steady.

_“Don’t forget his brothers and sisters.”_

“Hunk, Shiro is the closest thing I have ever had, but I know I search for any of you if you get lost.” Keith muttered, already half asleep. Hunk might have cried.

_“And he knew that I would be waiting.”_

Hunk watched Keith fall into a deep sleep, snoring softly against Hunk´s chest. There was time to search tomorrow. There would be a time where they could from Voltron again, but right now, Hunk was thankful for this little moment he got with Keith.

_“And he was sure that you would be there too.”_


	3. Day 3. Fighting/ Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith says "i love you" for the first time after a hard fight against the Galras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading. 
> 
> tumblr: helena1205.tumblr. com.

It wasn’t often they saw Hunk fighting for blood. Anyone who knew him, knew that Hunk never wanted others to die, but if he did have too; he would. Now, caught in the middle of a battle against the galras, Hunk seemed to know his shit.

It was like the galras had stepped up their game from the last fight. They hadn´t been able to from Voltron. None of them where close to each other. And the ion canon from the fleet that had surprised them, sent Red crashing to the ground. They couldn’t contact Keith, he was probably passed out form the hit.

That was when Hunk lost it. The Yellow Paladin was set on finish this fight as fast as he could so he-or someone- could fly down and help his boyfriend.

Hunk slammed his lion into one of the Galra´s ships. He sent it out of balance and soon it crashed down on the moon bellow them. This made a way for Lance and Pidge to shoot one of their beams again the canon, blocking it´s path.

The biggest ship, which held the canon, loaded up. Since the opening was currently filled with ice and plant roots from the Blue and the Green lion, it exploded. Hunk felt relived as the biggest ship was out. This made their job a lot easier.

“Hunk, look out!” One of the smaller rockets met him head on. Hunk didn’t react quickly enough. It sent him flying, but thankfully, he didn’t get hurt.

“I am okay, keep going.” From where he floated , he could see that Shiro tried to get closer to Keith. Lance and Pidge where spewing out ice and roots like there were no tomorrow. They weren’t attacking together. That was their weakness. They couldn’t form Voltron, but they could still fight in sync.

“Lance, Pidge and Shiro, I have an idea.” Hunk yelled over the coms as he tried to avoid any fire from the Galras.

“What is it, Hunk?” Shiro gritted his teeth as he replied to Hunk. It was impossible to get down to the ground. They were everywhere.

“Lance and Pidge, stop shooting on only one ship. You guys need to connect them.” Hunk activated his bigger armour and slammed in another space ship again. His vision swam for a second and his ears had started to ring. Hunk ignored it. “It will limit their mobility.”

Taking a quick breath and trying to lead the fleet away from the planet they currently tried to save, he spoke up again. “Then we can attack them.”

“Gotcha, Buddy.” Lance called back. Hunk could hear the small smile in his voice. They finally had a plan. At least there where a start.

Pidge didn’t replay, but she was the first of the two to shoot her ray at them. She managed to connect three ships together. They stopped in their tracks as they tried to get loose. Lance shot his ice beam and made the connections stronger.

Before Hunk could get in there and help, Shiro cut through the ships with the Black Lion´s jaw blades. They exploded.

They continued with the plan. Lance and Pidge would tangle them up in each other, and Shiro and Hunk would damage the ships as much as they could. Hunk fully smiled as he saw the fleet draw back.

That was all Hunk needed before he turned his lion down to one of the moons that where orbiting the planet. Shiro had already beat him too it. Pidge and Lance where at his heals. He ran out of his lion, which wasn’t really that fast, since the gravity on this moon was as weak as it was on the moon that belonged to Earth. After a minute, he made it.

The Red Lion opened his mouth, Hunk though she gave Hunk permission to enter; but he saw Keith and Shiro walk out. Keith seemed fine. A little worse for wear, but weren’t them all.

Hunk felt relived.

After flying down to the planted, where the castle was, the paladins where happy to see that the people hadn’t taken too many hits from the fight. Allura and Coran had protected them well, and Voltron got new allies.

As Hunk walked out form his lion, happy to walk with a familiar gravity force, he felt kind of dizzy. He didn’t think too much of it. It was most likely his motion sickness issues acting up again. He had gotten better, but as the adrenaline leaved him; he felt tried.

He pulled off his helmet with an effort and patted Yellow´s paw; phrasing her after her fight.

“Hunk, your bleeding.” Pidge´s voice shoot though his dizziness. Hunk looked confused at her. He wanted to see how Keith and the others was holding up, not be bleeding. “Your temple is bleeding.” Pidge said more sternly, walking over.

“It´s okay, I am just going to check on the others.” Hunk started to walk away from her, but she followed.

“Let´s go to the medical bay, the others are there too. Coran wanted a look on all of us.” Hunk sighed. Well, at least he would see how his friends was holding up. Hopefully no one of them needed a pod. “You might be concussed.”

“Yeah, you are right, let´s go.” Hunk threw his arm around her.

It didn’t take too long for them to join the others. When they stepped in, Lance was getting a check-up by Coran. Shiro looked up from where he stood by the bench beside him. Keith had taken a chair, and was sipping on some water.

“Woah, Hunk, you are bleeding.” Keith stood up and went over.

Pidge let him go and joined Shiro’s side. “He is aware. Just get him a bandage.”

Shiro frowned at him, but a small smile crossed his face. “I was wondering where you two where. I was about to go and get you.”

“You seem fine, Number 3. A little bruised, but fine.” Lance smiled and thanked Coran for the work. He hopped off and strode over to his best friend and nemesis. Keith was currently trying to clean Hunks cut with steriliser. Hunk flinched at the touch and jumped in his seat.

“Sorry.” Keith muttered.

“I though you were dead or something. That shot got you good.” Hunk looked up at the boy. He was scared. Really scared. Things could have gone south. Keith could have crushed into the planet bellow them. Making the damage so much worse than it was.

“I was fine, Hunk.” Keith growled back. He was scared too. Red had shut off after her meeting with the ion canon. Keith wasn’t able to connect with the others after he woke up from being passed out. He wasn’t out for too long, only a few minutes. But the fight looked guttural from where he and Red had crashed down. “Sides, Red took most of the hit.” He was being gentler with the dabbing motion he used for Hunks temple. Keith opened a small bandage and put it on Hunks, over his wound.

“Did you see us up there, Keith. We were amazing.” Lance spoke loudly and proudly. He waved his hands and wrapped Hunk in and one armed hug. “Blue was awesome.”

Hunk laughed. They were starting to get the hang of this paladin-thing. “Yeah, we all were pretty good today.”

“Actually,” Pidge spoke up from the bench. “That plan of yours was really good. It was like the start of the end.” She smiled over her shoulder and looked at the others. Hunk blushed deeply. He is the worst fighter of the group. He knows. Maybe it is because he doesn’t really want to fight. He doesn’t want to fight or hurt any people, but if it is for the greater cause, he can get through it.

“Pidge is right, Hunk.” Shiro spoke up. He was always the last one to get a medical scan for Coran.

Hunk think his face must be as red as Keith´s armour. “Thank you, guys, but I think Pidge and Lance did most of the work.” Hunk smiled to the others.

Later, when they all had eaten and settled into bed, Keith and Hunk snuggled together. Keith was sore on one of his sides, but declined a trip into the pod. It would only take a few hours for the pod to fix him up; but he didn’t see it necessary.

Keith groaned as he shifted his position. Hunk was currently spooning him, not holding too tight. The bigger paladin gently trailed his fingers along Keith lean body. Since becoming a Paladin of Voltron, all of them had started to pack on the muscle mass, even Lance had packed on a few extra pounds.

“You should be in the pod.” Hunk muttered tiredly. He trailed down Keith´s ribs, feeling the muscle beneath the skin. He was gentle, knowing that all of them had bruises and cuts that marked their bodies.

“Don’t need one…” Keith muttered, maybe more tired than Hunk. “I use one when I need one.”  Keith took Hunk´s hand that where moving over his body and held it to his chest. He was slightly cold, okay, he was cold. And Hunk was warm all over. His hands were calloused and warmed his hands to the right temperature. They had small scars after each of his projects.

“Keith, that fall wasn’t pretty.” Hunk buried his face in Keith´s hair. It smelled of alien shampoo. Hunk wrapped them tighter in their shared blanket. He rubbed his thumb over Keith´s hand. He had thin, slender fingers. Pale and cold skin, but Hunk could feel that the warmth was growing in his boyfriend.

“Hunk, I am fine. You are fine.” Keith sighed and Hunk decided to drop the topic for now. He noticed that Keith started to get annoyed by him fussing over him. “Sides, we won the battle. Thanks to you and Yellow.”

“I am pretty sure the others where a big part in that matter.” Hunk closed his eyes. Still feeling Keith´s body pressed against his front. He watched Keith from the back for a long while. Maybe he zoned out are even dozed off, but Hunk loved this. He loved that he had a guy like Keith in his life. He loved that they had found each other and became close.

“I-I love you.” Hunk whispered, thinking that Keith was asleep.

Keith, however, whipped around. He started wide eyed at Hunk before cringing and clutching his side. “Say-say that again.”

Hunk grew nervous. Was it to early? They hadn’t dated for so long. Heck, they hadn’t even been friends for too long. Maybe Keith didn’t feel the same and Hunk was just making a fool of himself. But even if that was true, it wouldn’t change Hunks feeling towards Keith. “I said; I love you.” He looked away, which was hard, since they were currently tangled up in each other.

He felt the touch of soft, yet slightly dry lips on his. Hunk opened his eyes to see Keith pull away from the kiss. He blushed deeply. Keith had even gained a red hue that crossed his cheeks.

“I love you too, Hunk.”

They kissed again, and laughed a little. This was silly, but it was good. It wasn’t healthy to go through the world alone. And Keith Kogane seemed like the better choice. Keith pressed into him in another hug. Hunk wrapped his arms around him again, still gentle. He didn’t want to hurt Keith’s aching body.

Before either knew it, they were fast asleep. Voltron had taken a big step today in their team-work, and in the war,  and Keith´s and Hunk´s relationship might have taken a bigger step.


	4. Day 4. Dream/ Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being in space felt like a dream. The paladins discuss the surreal situation they are living in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't exactly filled with fluffy heith content. But I still liked how it turned out. I want them to have a relaxed relationship, they don´t always need to be sappy :).

“Sometimes…” Keith stared as he looked down on a planet they were orbiting. “Sometimes I think all of this is a dream.”

The planet was beautiful. It had rings like Saturn and the colours of Jupiter. But it wasn’t a gas planet. It was inhabited. The solar system they were currently in, was an even smaller than the one Earth was in. It was about four orbiting planets around a small star. The planet the paladins tried to gain allies with the people that lived there.

The inhabited planet carried a familiar kind of aliens. They looked like some short of centauries. They didn’t have fur, though, they had thick skin like an elephant. At least it looked like that. They had four arms, three fingers one each, and six feet. The weirdest thing, was that they didn’t speak. They communicated through sound language and body-language.

It was weird, and even though Keith tried to not be surprised but the aliens they met; some of them managed to take him of guards

“Huh, Keith, you okay?” Hunk looked at him. They were all in the common room. It was night time for most of the aliens, and the paladins had retreated to their castle.

“Remember earth…scientist is still trying to find life in outer space. But when we visit new planets and meet new aliens; they aren’t fazed at all. They know the existent of aliens and aren’t surprised by visitors.” Keith touched the think glass that separated him from the outside.

Lance gave Hunk a weird look, and Hunk shrugged back.

Keith looked back at his paladins. Shiro looked more surprised that Keith was so open. Pidge looked at him, but Keith couldn’t place the emotion. Lance had quirked an eyebrow at him, but Keith could tell that Lance agreed with him.

Hunk looked past him. At the window.

“It all just seems so unrealistic at times.” Keith finished off, feeling a bit lame when his team mated didn’t engaged in the conversation.

“I hate to agree with mullet-head, but he is right. Hunk, remember when we met mermaids. I thought they only exited in fairy tails.” Lance finally spoke up, to Keith’s relief.

Keith nodded and sat down beside Hunk. His boyfriend acknowledged him, but didn´t do much of else.

“Oh, and remember those bubbles, Hunk, those that made us breathe under water.” Lance went on. He made a gesture with both hands. He swung his hands in circles around his head, as to form a bubble. “Think if we could have those on earth, so divers didn’t need their oxygen tank. It will be a revelation for diving.”

“I didn’t know you like diving.” Pidge spoke up.

“I don’t, but still, it would be cool.”

Pidge looked at Keith. The light from her laptop reflected in her glasses so Keith couldn’t see her eyes. “I never thought I was a plant-person. I always thought I was more of an inside person. I would never dream of spending more time outside than necessarily, and my lion can shoot growing plants.” Pidge smiled to him and chucked quietly.

Shiro chucked and smiled.

Hunk, who had been early quiet through the whole time, finally spoke up. “You are right, this is nothing like the reality we knew back on earth. It so- so, so, what are the word?” Hunk scratched the back of his neck as he though.

“Surreal…?” Pidge tried.

Hunk nodded his thanks to her and continued. “Yes, surreal. I mean, the day Shiro returned to earth, all I wanted was to not get in trouble as Lance and I snuck after Pidge.” Hunk looked at his former roommates and smiled, before he turned his glance at their leader. “And we ended up helping Keith get you out of the Garrison’s hands.” Hunk laughed sheepishly.

Everyone nodded back. That time they all met each other seemed like a lifetime ago. They didn’t even know how long they had been in space. They could have used Pidge´s laptop, but early one, in the start; Pidge shut off her calendar on her computer. She figured it was easier to live in timeless space, than it would have been if they always knew what date it was back on earth.

“It´s kind of weird, how we all got here.” Hunk muttered. “We are just teenagers, except for Shiro, and suddenly we are saving the universe, while our classmates probably are at another lecture or standing in a lunch line.”

Lance crossed his arms behind his head and relaxed. “Well, even though this Voltron thing can be hard. This is defiantley more exciting than taco-Tuesday at the Garrison.” Hunk snickered at Lance while Keith shook his head. “And sides, I always dreamt of becoming a rocket-pilot, now I am the pilot of the most beautiful lion ever.”

Hunk walked over to the window. He gazed outside, past the planet, past the small star to the open vacuum that they were floating through. He touched the glass with one of his gloved hands. It was slightly colder than the room, and it terrified Hunk how thin the line between death and life was. It was as fragile as glass.

Keith came up to him and put a hand on his back, rubbing it lightly. He didn’t speak, noticing Hunk´s thoughtful expression. Hunk moved his hand from the glass and took Keith´s arm from his back and held it. Suddenly it felt like there where only them in the room. The other paladins voice grew silent for them.

“What are you thinking?” Keith spoke up, quietly. Not a whisper, but not load enough for the others to hear too.

“Just thinking about space and all, normal stuff.” Hunk added a small laugh.

Keith nodded, concentrating on Hunk´s finger knitted with his.

“It feels like a dream. It weirds how much we know about the universe compared to the smartest people on earth.” Hunk looked at him. “Remember the big scientist like Steven Hawking we read about in the books, he was open for the existence of aliens, but what Lance said with the mermaids from fairy tales; it got me thinking. Like, there must have been aliens that visited earth before we could document it properly. Those ideas of mermaids and unicorns and monsters must have come from somewhere, and maybe they came from space somewhere.”

Keith never thought about it like that. Mermaids and other creatures like that was something everyone knew what looked like, but everyone also thought they were fictional characters.

“Do you think aliens visited earth before humans got, like, smart?” Keith asked.

Hunk snorted immediately. “Well, yes. You are galra, at least part galra.”

“Okay, okay, stupid question.” Keith laughed alongside Hunk. His boyfriend shook his head in amusement.


	5. Day 5. Family/ Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith talk about the family they left at earth, at least Hunk talks about his family. Even though it devastation that their families don´t know where they are. The two boys are still happy they have a family with them up in space.

“I wondered what they told my dad?”

Hunk muttered.

They were currently lying around and waiting for the next training exercise. Keith looked at him questioningly.

“I mean, since we all just left without any explanation; what did the Garrison told my dad.” Hunk couldn´t imagine. He never wanted to leave earth and his family. His dad was all alone back home, and did not know what happened to his only son. Hunk didn’t think of his dad too often, it usually just brought tears into his eyes. His dad must have been crushed.

“I don’t know.” Keith started. “Maybe the Garrison told your family that you disappeared.” Keith hoped that was good enough. He knew it wasn’t. The Garrison might have been one of the few good military school there was, but there was a lot of propaganda around them. They hid things, they covered up their mistakes. Keith was still angry at how they threated Shiro when he returned. They didn’t want to help or to listen at their star pilot; they only wanted to know where he had been and why he was alive. They treated him like he was some kind of a parasite.

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, probably.” The Garrison would´ve had to explain that three of their gadgets had disappeared. They couldn’t explain why or how. At least they wouldn’t. “It still isn’t fair to dad, or to Lance family or Pidge´s; they deserve an explanation.” Hunk just wanted to tell his dad that he was doing relatively fine. That he was alive, and was fighting the good fight.

Keith turned towards him. “I know the Garrison is a bunch of stuck up adults, but I don’t think they can explain how a giant robotic lion took their children with them into outer space.” Keith saw Hunk´s brow narrow at him. “I don´t think your families would believe a story like that.”

Hunk sighed and nodded. He took off his headband and ran it though his fingers. “I miss him and I miss earth.” He looked at the orange band that was so dear to him. “I miss the familiarity, space is so different and it takes time to adjust to it.”

Keith leaned on his shoulder and caressed his hands. “Hmm…I know. It be heck of a story to tell earth when we return.”

Hunk didn’t know that he was crying until he saw a few tears drop down on his hands. Keith looked at him in surprise.

“Hunk, what is wrong?” Keith sat up and looked at him.

Hunk shook his head. It was stupid to cry. He couldn’t do anything about the issue, but it still bothered him so much.

“I don’t think I can return to earth. I don’t feel like I could.” Hunk spoke up between his sobbing. Keith stroke his hands and wiped his tears. “I- I´m-I want to, but with everything that has happened here; it feels like it will be unbelievable to just return back to earth and get a job and a family of my own.”

Keith nodded. “I am sorry you feel that way.” It felt stupid to replay that way, but what else could he say. Keith couldn’t promise that if they returned to earth it would be easy. It probably wouldn´t. People would want to know more about space, aliens and the lions.

Hunk sobered up a little, at least so he could talk. “I want to, but it will just be weird and unfamiliar… if we live that long, anyway.”

It wasn’t often the Yellow Paladin got mopey, but nobody held it against him. They each had their bad days. It was true, though. They might not survive until the end. It looked dark sometimes.

“I feel like earth doesn’t fit anymore. I miss it, but I still don’t want to return.” He calmed down after that. Somehow turning quieter than Keith liked.

“I almost forgot how bad it is for you guys. I didn’t have any family back on earth. I guess it is harder for you guys because you actually left something.” Keith wen back to holding his hand. It seemed like Hunk little crying fit was over.

“I don’t think we should measure of who has it worse. That won’t do us any good.” Hunk muttered. “It just sucks.”

“Well, you got me. I know I am not your first option, but I am here.” Keith didn’t think he could ever replace anyone, and he didn’t want to; but he wanted to be an important person in Hunk´s life.

Hunk smiled through his tears. “I am happy I got you…and the others too. I think if we ever split up or lose each other, it will never be the same.” Hunk smiled and turned to Keith. “You guys are like my family now. I can´t leave you guys.” He dried his tears quickly. “I kind of never want us to split up. Even if we all return back to earth, I can´t just be separated from you all. I know we all will have different lives on earth, but you just don´t forget something like this.

“Me too. Or sometimes I want to leave Lance behind. He is so load and eat so much.” Keith joked.

“Keith! No, Lance is my best friend, and he is a part of the family.” Hunk chuckled. “We can’t just leave him.” Hunk laughed. He did a second effort to wipe his eyes. They were beginning to get red and puffy.

Keith stood up and offered Hunk his hand. Hunk gladly took it and let Keith help him off the bed.

“Keith, thanks. It´s awful to think about everything we left behind, but I am glad it let me to this. To you.”

“Me too, come on, let´s go to the others. Training will start soon.”


End file.
